Ten Thousand Nights of Thunder
by worldwithoutend
Summary: A AmuxIkuto songfic based on the song 10,000 nights of thunder by Alphabeat


**A/N: Firstly, i do not own shugo chara. **

**This sonfic is based of the song 10,000 nights of thunder by Alphabeat, you should go check it out, it's a very good song ;)**

**Also anything in italic is told from ikuto's point of view, anything normal is from Amu's point of view and anything bold is the songs actual lyrics.**

**So please enjoy :)!**

* * *

**I wanted someone to love completely**

_Not just anyone, it had to be her. I'd dedicate every moment to her and I'd already spent countless nights with her. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough, not until she was completely and utterly mine. I would steal her heart away in one final blow, Tonight._

_The night was cold and windy, a storm was undoubtedly coming, but I pursued. I hopped from roof to roof, and tree to tree. It was only minutes now before we would meet and the weather was definitely not enough to slow me down. I was moments away from the rest of my life._

_Yoru following behind and plan in mind, I had all I needed to succeed. Minutes turned into seconds and before I knew it, her balcony lay one jump away. _

**I was looking for a decent boy  
****For a tender glance  
****For a safety dance**

I thought of those two boys, brothers almost and equally charming. Tadase was nice, but he could never make me feel the way Ikuto had managed. Whether he tell me he love me or hold my hand, it couldn't even remotely compare to the thought of being swept into the arms of Ikuto.

However, I don't think I could ever admit to loving Ikuto. He'd protected me on countless occasions and spent an infinite amount of nights at my house. But he'd tease me, and tell me I was too young. I doubted he felt the way I did. He was invariably handsome, cool and composed. What could a boy like him want with someone like me?

Maybe, for my own safety, Tadase was the only option. He was practically perfect too, I guess. But it nearly broke my heart to think that my final resolve would exclude Ikuto. Maybe it didn't matter, maybe I was over thinking things, and maybe I should just tell him. Maybe. If only maybe was absolute.

**The withering heights and the stormy nights**

_It started raining, pouring all in an instant. The storm had finally begun._

**You give me ten thousand nights of thunder  
****But I will give them all back to you**

_One more step, knock on the glass and await the princess._

One more night spent in profound thought, alone.

_Just knock._

'Did you guys here that?' I asked Miki, Ran and Suu.

'Amu, at the door! It's him!' exclaimed Mike excitedly.

_Lightning struck and Amu opened the door. I stepped in, and stooped low._

It was Ikuto, he didn't say anything when I let him in. Instead he took a step towards me and bent down embracing me completely in his arms. The warmth emanating off his body was astonishing and irresistible. My mind was racing, I didn't know if he was trying to tease me or not, but my heart was left flustered.

**You came like a thief in the night and stole my heart**

_I held her tight, she was so cold. All the same I could feel the heat spreading in her cheeks, a pretty pink blush forming._

_All I needed to do now was tell her. Would she take it well, I wondered. Or was it that she actually loved that little prince?_

_It didn't matter._

'_Amu, I love you.'_

**And I know we'd do anything for love**

He'd said he loved me. Ikuto loved me. I didn't know what to say. He couldn't be teasing me, I now knew that for certain.

He didn't flinch and stayed completely and remotely still, keeping his tight embrace. I hastily racked my brain for a reply, would I tell him the same? Was I really ready to admit my love and leave Tadase behind? Would it turn out alright if I did? Did age really not matter? Was Ikuto my destiny?

'I-I might, also… love… you.' I whispered the final words.

**And it is you and me  
****For all eternity**

_She might also love me too. That wasn't definite enough. I needed to hear that she absolutely and undeniably loved me most, that I was the one and no other. _

'_Say that again.' I told her._

'_I think I might—' _

'_You think, or you know?' I asked before she had time to repeat herself completely._

'…_I know.' _

**It feels like ten thousand nights of thunder when I spend one with you**

I do know, I knew it the instant we met. From the day he stole my eggs and told me we were enemies. He never ceased to amaze me from that moment on.

The storm roared louder outside and I cautiously repeated my last notion. 'I know that… I love you.'

**You're irresistible and I'm insatiable**

_Cute little Amu, I laughed aloud._

'_What?' she asked confused. _

**My love is an ocean of sweet emotion**

He laughed. So this was some kind of joke? I should've known, he was only playing with me. I don't think my emotions were up for a turn like this.

I pushed away and took a step back looking up into his smiling face and shinning eyes.

**You give me ten thousand nights of thunder  
****But I will give them all back to you **

_She pushed away and I knew then that she thought I was joking. But I wasn't, I wouldn't. _

'_I'm just happy, Amu.'_

I could feel my emotions altering rapidely, I could feel the smile forming on my face and the tears welling in my eyes.

I was so relieved and happy.

_The look on her face was perfect, I bent low and went in close._

Before I knew what was happening Ikuto's face was inches from mine.

'_Amu, I will always love you.' I told her, and then kissed her. _

And then he kissed me.

* * *

**hope evryone enjoyed, reviews are apreciated! :)**


End file.
